sesshoumaru's feelings for his sister
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: no flamers Sesshoumaru has feelings for his sister for a long time until one night something happens...
1. chapter1

Chapter1

Sesshoumaru was in his room doing homework when he heard his sister in the shower from the wall he heard her washing her body and singing in the shower that he thought he wished he was the sponge scrubbing on her body and being with her in her shower.

It was hard to concentrate on his work since he loved his sister kagome so much and has wanted to be with her for a long time since they grew up together before their parents died.

And now that their parents died and he has to take care of her he still loves her and still wants to be with her since he started falling in love with her for a long time.

When he heard her come out of the shower and he kept hearing her dress he still wanted to be in her room with her but he had to control himself and tell himself that one day he will have her be his.

He was still doing his homework when he decided to take a break and walk out of his room to go downstairs to the kitchen when he got their he saw his sister bent over in the fridge.

He had to control himself real quick before she catches him looking at her while she is bending over he went to get some lunch.

When his sister stood up from bending down and she wanted to ask him something he knew she was going to ask him something so he wondered what she wanted to ask him about.

When she said to him "hey sesshoumaru I was wondering see I have this party that I have to go to with my friends and they are going to be picked up so will you say yes for me please".

He didn't know what to say until what came out of his mouth he didn't recognize which he said to her "sure you can go to the party but be back before midnight".

She understood and rolled her eyes then left for her room to get ready for the party that she was going to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 **

**As soon as she was out of sight he sighed in relief knowing that she didn't know that his hormones were acting up with her so close to him or as close as she was with him.**

**Feeling like he wanted to kiss her and show her his love for her that he has wanted to show her for so long and still had to control his emotions around her least she found out about his feelings for her but then it could have been worse if she did. **

**As soon as it got late and it was time for her to be at the party sesshoumaru was up in his room doing homework and when he heard the front door shut.**

**He knew that his sister left for the party and he was wondering if she was going to make it home afterwards and he wondered what he was going to do with her when she got home. **

**The more he thought about the more it led to more intimate thoughts to where his hormones went crazy inside him and he unzipped his pants a bit and started stroking himself.**

**He closed his eyes imagining it was her sucking on him and he started to stroke himself until he got it faster and when he reached his climax he said her name.**

**He then realized what he did and why his hormones were out of control when he opened his eyes and decided to grab some clothes and take a cold shower to help him get control of his urges with his hormones to sleep with her. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

While after he got out of the shower and got dressed and went back to do his homework he heard the front door open and heard someone struggling to close it.

He went out of his room pretty quickly to find Kagome trying to close the front door while she was wavering on her feet.

He went downstairs to get to her and closed it for her while holding her in his arms as soon as the door was closed he went and grabbed her by the waist.

When she drunkenly told him that she wanted to go to her room feeling his hormones act up again he decided to act on them as soon as he was in her room.

When he got upstairs and took her to her room he found out she was a bit or two disoriented and he helped her to her bed and got an evil and seductive thought of what he wanted to do to her.

When he uncovered the covers and pulled them down he laid her down on the bed while she was on the bed he grabbed her short and was going to lift it over her head he told her "Kagome I want you to lift up your arms so I can get the shirt off ok".

She nodded and lifted up her arms because she was two drunk to do anything he lifted the shirt off of her as soon as she lifted up her arms and threw it to the floor in her bedroom.

He then start to take off her bra as soon as he told her to sit up and when he took off her bra he was amazed by how beautiful she looks without it and he couldn't wait to have her as soon as her bra was off her he took his shirt off.

And then he decided to take her pants off of her as soon as he asked her "Kagome I want you to lift your hips for me ok".

She nodded and lifted her hips and when he pulled her pants off he also decided to pull her underwear off to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 

When he looked at her he was amazed by how her whole body looked and he couldn't wait for what he has always wanted to do with her. 

And when he took his pants off he afterwards took his boxers off, and decided to climb on the bed and lay halfway on top of Kagome. 

When he decided to give Kagome a kiss which she even if she was drunk or way to drunk kissed him back to where their kissed turned passionate and he started to move his hands all over her body feeling every inch of her while she was arching into his touches.

Then he left from kissing her mouth to kissing her jaw to the underside of he neck to her upper chest while feeling his hands on her breasts to were his lips followed his hands and he latched his mouth on one of her breasts and sucked the nipple into his mouth while she was arching more into him asking silently for more. 

While his other hand was paying more attention to her other breast and then he left her breasts and went downwards to where he kissed her stomach and then licked her belly button.

Afterwards he reached between her legs and licked her outer folds and the stuck his tongue into her while pumping his fingers in and out of her while she was arching up towards her him with her hips moving upwards towards his face. 

And as she was arching towards him she started to reach her climax and he kissed her mouth just as she was about to scream his name. 

He then positioned himself in front of her spread her legs and then entered her and thrust inside of her going as far as he could go until he reached her virgin barrier.

He went passed it breaking it and when inside of her and then he thrusting in and out of her slowly while she was meeting him thrust for thrust while he was pumping in and out of her.

Until after a couple of times he reached his climax as well as she and he spilled his seed inside of her while afterwards pulled out of her and laid beside her with her head on his shoulder and fell asleep as well as she did. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

As soon as Kagome woke up after a few hours of sleep she had a hangover and didn't know where it came from let alone who was holding her or why she had her head on someone's shoulder.

When she was fully awake she looked up to find who was holding her and what shocked her was it is her older half brother Sesshoumaru who now she looked at herself and him was shocking because they were both naked.

And she was about to panic until he started to wake up and she silently freaked out until he looked at her he said "good morning my love".

She was shocked but nervously said good morning Sesshoumaru um is this going to happen to us every time since your in my room".

He looked down at her and leaned into kiss her she panicked but tried to control what was happening to her until she closed her eyes in the feeling of the kiss.

She relished in it knowing that this was forbidden and not right but she didn't care anyway because she was starting to love him and it was crazy for him to love her.

When after they kissed he started to roam his hands all over her which shocked her until she leaned into his touch not knowing why she is doing it or him doing this to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

After they pulled away from kissing each other he grabbed her to pull her into his arms and she was leaning halfway on top of him wondering why she started having feelings for him and he having feelings for even if she wasn't supposed to or was afraid about it to happen.

When she thought more about even if she found it disturbing she felt that her feelings for him wouldn't hurt one bit since it seemed that he has fallen in love with her.

And for one thing she didn't know why until he ignited something inside her by touching her again and it started passion for the both of them to where they did it again and again and again.

Loving each other for a while until she had to go to the bathroom to relieve herself from having the hangover and he was right there with her holding her hair back.

As soon as she was done relieving herself from what happened while she was drunk and wondered how she got drunk in the first place and then thought of the party and her friends.

She groaned wondering why she got drunk and how she came home until she realized afterwards that her older half brother brought her to her room after he closed the front door.

He brought her to her bedroom where stuff happened that turned intimate between them she smiled and they went back into her room after she brushed her teeth and laid down while holding each other to enjoy the rest of the morning together.


End file.
